A Monster Nakama Like You
by Pricat
Summary: Elyon Hardscrabble finds settling into MU tough until she meets a certain geeky lizard and their friendship begins.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This is what happens when you're excited for Monsters University and you end up drawng yourself as a monster or you and your friend as monsters lol**

**In this story, it involves my OC Elyon Hardscrabble that I created early Sunday morning and she moves into Monsters University to get confident in herself and she makes a friend in Randy and their bond grows.**

**I like where this is going plus I have another story for this fandom I wrote last week which you might enjoy.**

* * *

Elyon gulped as she was in her room that night because in the morning, she would be living at Monsters University with her Aunt Dean Hardscrabble and maybe studying there since she was a dragon girl but her parents decided it was a good idea since Elyon was very shy and kept to herself, since there had been one kid she had been friends with, but he'd moved which had upset her.

She was fifteen but was hoping going there would make her stronger in inner strength but she had packed most of her stuff and couldn't sleep since her folks and brothers were making a big deal.

"Ely go to sleep honey, as you have a big day!" she heard a voice say.

It was her mother Breslin who was artistic like Elyon but her husband worked at Monsters Inc.

"Mom I can't sleep, since I'm scared.

Besides to the other kids, I'm just a little kid." she said.

"So you're younger?

That's a good thing besides moving is scary but once you find a friend, things will be okay." she told her.

Elyon nodded knowing her Mom was right yawning.

She then climbed into bed getting sleepy cuddling a stuffed dragon but was out like a light.

* * *

The next morning, Elyon was awoken by her brothers annoying her but going to get breakfast, seeing her Dad was at work but was eating up since her Mom was driving her to Monsters University while her grandmother was watching her brothers but her stomach was feeling like butterflies had climbed inside, eating but saw her brothers playing.

"Guys take your crazy game outside!" she heard her Mom say.

"Aw Mom!" Curtis said as Elyon sighed.

She was happy that she wasn't going to be around her brothers since they got away with a lot and she didn't hearing the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" she roared seeing her grandmother.

"The destructive trio are in the backyard Grandma." she said.

"Elyon!" Breslin said knowing she was kidding.

"We'd better go anyways Mom." Breslin said seeing Elyon get in the car knowing this was a big deal.

The car pulled out of the driveway and left but Elyon was quiet wondering what things were gonna be like at MU since they boasted they were the best and hoped she could make friends there since she had trouble at school making friends.

She hoped so listening to music.


	2. Settling In

The car pulled up after many hours at Monsters University making Elyon's heart pound with anxiety even though the new term for students didn't start yet getting out of the car following her Mom while getting her stuff seeing the campus was nice looking but worried when the place was filled with students bigger than her and sighed seeing her aunt join them.

"It's good that you're here.

I'm looking forward to having Elyon here even though she isn't attending classes yet for a few years." she said making Elyon sigh hearing snorting seeing a purple scare pig making her curious.

"Aw you're cute.

I guess you're the mascot huh?" she said scratching it's belly.

" Ely come o!" she heard her Mom say.

She followed her Mom and Aunt to the dorm she would be living in even though she wasn't attending classes but it was nice.

"Make yourself at home Elyon as I need to talk to your mother." she heard her Aunt say.

Elyon nodded unpacking things hoping being here was a good idea but could go into town later since she wanted to get some good books to read and the Claw Bookstore had really good books and she could fly there instead of takig the bus.

Besides her Mom and Aunt were busy.

She took to the skies heading towards Monstrpolis but landing on the street on her taloned feet seeing the bookstore up ahead hearing laughter seeing a lizard kid with glasses surrounded by muscle bound goons.

"Where're ya going nerd?" one demanded making the kid scared.

"Why should I tell you?" the lizard kid replied as one of the bigger kids had his book.

They were playing Keep Away which irked Elyon because this kid had done nothing wrong using fireballs to scare the bigger kids off.

The lizard kid was relieved picking up his book.

" Thanks whoever helped." he said becoming unseen.

Elyon felt better going to the bookstore hoping she wouldn't see those mean kids at campus.

-

That night in her room, Elyon was sketching after reading had given her ideas but hoped that lizard kid was okay but hadn't told her Aunt since she had flown off to prepare for the new term which didn't bother Elyon hoping the lizard kid was starting here in a few days since she could help him.

She was gettig tired from everything curling up into bed and hoped things would be okay and that she'd make friends if the bigger kids would let her.

Abigail then entered her niece's room smirking since she knew that she'd snuck out of the campus going downtown.

She knew that she would one day be a good student here at MU leaving her be since the new term was beginning soon and she needed to be ready leaving and going to her office sighing knowing ger sister had asked for her to let Elyon live here, after Elyon's father was too busy to have her.

"Too much to do, so little time." she muttered to herself yawning.

It was going to be another long night going to her computer seeing the new term was in a few days and the professors needed to know what was going on.

She had a feeling Elyon had made a friend already but hadn't mentioned it yet to her.


End file.
